Coin
by aoi kuroko
Summary: Jaejoong. Dia selalu mempunyai 2 kepribadian dalam dirinya, dua sisi tapi tetap dia meskipun berbeda. Dia seperti koin. ( a/n : masih prolog :D )
1. prologue

Coin

Author : AoiKuroko

Pairing : Yunjae

Disclaimer : themself

Aku saranin denger ini dulu lagu ini Pink- _Just give a reason._

_Enjoy ! :D_

Prologue

* * *

" Hikss...Hikss...wae? Kenapa yun? Jawab aku kenapa? Hikss " Jaejoong terisak. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan cepat.

" Aku tidak bisa menjadi namjamu jae, _that's all._ " Balas Yunho santai.

" Yun tidak jangan aku mohon "

" _I'll leave you. Bye_ . " Yunho melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

" Yun...kajima..hikks "

* * *

Kembali lagi jaejoong menghadapi harinya memakai topeng. Ia memakai topengnya kembali setelah Yunho pergi. Hanya didepan Yunho topengnya hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya didepan Yunho mukanya terlihat. Hanya didepan Yunho, 'Jaejoong' tidak ada dan hanya ada Jaejoong.

" Jae! bsk ada rapat jangan terlambat ya! "

" Iya tentu saja " Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman yang hangat dan berkesan ceria.

Jaejoong adalah seorang ketua osis di sekolahnya. Ia terkenal sebagai anak yang ceria, tidak bisa diam, pandai bahasa inggris, dan yah kau tahu, seperti anak populer yang sempurna.

" Jae, bisa ajarkan ini? Aku tidak tau cara mendapatkan volumenya! " Murid A bertanya.

" Masukkan saja ke rumus ini _P x V = T_ , kalau dihitung volumenya 20. " Jawab Jaejoong.

" Gumawo jae, aku tidak terlalu bisa kimia. Kau memang jenius "

" Sama-sama, Aku harus pergi, duluan ya. " Jaejoong berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolahnya.

Biasanya saat di atap Jaejoong akan menelepon 'Yunho-nya' dan berbincang-bincang layaknya orang pacaran pada umumnya. Tapi sekarang Jaejoong hanya tiduran di atap dan memandang langit.

" _Just give me a reason just a little bit enough_ " jaejoong berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Lagu baru Pink itu benar-benar seperti pikirannya sekarang. Hingga pikirannya terbuyarkan oleh deringan smartphonenya.

" Yeoboseo? Jaejoong disini "

" Hyung! Rapatnya sudah mau mulai hyung dimana? "

" Ah shit, aku kesana sekarang junsu! " Jaejoong mematikan teleponnya dan berlari kembali menuju ruang rapat.

Hari menjelang sore dan Jaejoong belum juga keluar. Ada seseorang menunggunya diluar. Ia duduk dan memandang langit . Lama Ia menunggu disana, ia mengisi waktunya dengan makan pocky rasa coklat dan mendengarkan lagu.

" Jaejoong.." Gumamnya.

Jam 5 tepat jaejoong keluar dari ruang rapatnya. Ia berjalan keluar menuju arah pulang ke rumahnya.

" Jae! " Teriak seseorang.

" Min? " Jaejoong menghampirinya.

" Yaampun hyung jadi kurus begini? " Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

" Tidak kok hanya kurang istirahat. Kapan kau kembali dari amerika min? " Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Barusan saja. Aku terlalu kangen padamu jadi langsung kemari. " Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju rumah jaejoong. Changmin dan jaejoong membicarakan banyak hal sepanjang jalan. Changmin menanyai banyak hal tentang Yunho, hyung yang di hormatinya, yg disayanginya, orang yang benar-benar ia segani. Tapi jae menjawab dengan muka datar dan berkata tidak tahu.

" Hyung, apa kabar Yunho hyung? "

Jaejoong diam.

" Heiii jawab aku hyuuung~! "

Jaejoong diam.

" Hyuuungg~"

" Min, maaf aku duluan ya? "  
Jaejoong berlari menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya disana Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ditemukannya daun pintu dengan angka 01 di depannya. satu , tanggal jadiannya dengan Yunho. Diletakan tasnya dan mengambil silet di kamar mandi.

" Aku tak berguna. "

1 goresan ditangan kirinya.

" Aku anak bodoh. "

2 goresan ditangan kirinya.

" Aku..." Air mata mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

" _We are not bent and we can't learn to love again isn't it?_ " Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Parasnya sudah basah karena air matanya.

" Yun, mian. Saranghae. "  
Jaejoong pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah dengan kondisi fisik yang tidak sehat Ia sangat mudah pingsan.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue?

RnR please, thnk you :D


	2. Chapter 1

Coin

Author : AoiKuroko

Pairing : Yunjae

Disclaimer : themselves

Warning : OOC, Typo, dll

Rating berubah sesuai alur cerita :)

Chapter 1

* * *

Hari sudah gelap, lebih gelap dari biasanya. Malam terasa sangat sunyi dan dingin, apalagi tidur didalam rumah sakit. Bagi Jaejoong, 'Yunhonya' sudah tidak ada. Tapi waktu terus berputar bukan? Meskipun ada saatnya berhenti, nanti. Seperti koin yang bergulir dan berhenti berputar.

Tap..tap...tap...

Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dari suara langkahnya, dia seorang wanita, suara hentakan sepatu berhak tinggi terdengar jelas.  
Ia memasuki kamar seorang namja dan Jaejoonglah yang sedang tidur disana. Setelah kehilangan banyak darah, Changmin menemukan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong karena masih harus mengurus apartemen barunya dan berbagai hal lainnya.

" Tch, Masih hidup ternyata. Apa Yunho masih kurang jahat padamu?" Wanita itu mendekati ranjang Jaejoong dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Dia mengambil pisau lipat dari dalam tasnya lalu menekan tombol dan pisaunya pun muncul.

" Kau Harus mati, Jae." Ditempelkan pisau itu pada pipi Jaejoong yang putih pucat, digerakkannya pisau itu perlahan namun dapat berakibat tidak baik. Seringaian muncul dibibirnya saat darah segar muncul. Wanita itu tetawa. Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap merasa pipinya ngilu. Ia terbangun karena merasa tidak merasa pipinya sakit ia reflek memegang pipinya, dirasakannya cairan merah hangat juga goresan yang cukup besar pada pipinya.

" Nggh..sakiit.." Ia mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas

" Maaf membangunkanmu adikku tersayang." Ujar wanita itu.

" Boa? " Ujar Jaejoong sambil membulatkan matanya, Ia benar-benar kaget. Bayangkan saja seorang Boa, orang yang disayanginya melakukan hal seperti ini.

" Terkejut? Ya ampun kau memang bodoh ya adikku yang cantik. Aku, Kwon Boa ingn membunuhmu sejak lama sekali. Masa kau tidak sadar hmm? " Boa tersenyum. Mungkin lebih tepat rasanya kalau menyebut senyumannya sebagai seringaian.

" Wae?" Jaejoong hanya bertanya. Hatinya memang sering kacau, tapi tidak pernah sekacau ini. Sekarang orang yang dianggapnya kakak, orang yang ia percaya, ingin membunuhnya?

" Wae? Wae? Pfft...Kau punya otak Jae? Aku benci sekali padamu. Saking bencinya sampai ingin memutilasimu atau menyiksamu sebelum kau mati juga cukup baik. " Boa membiarkan pisau ditangannya melukai hidung Jaejoong dan pisau itu bergerak turun kebawah dan sampai didadanya. Tepatnya didepan jantung Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

" Bunuh aku, Yunho sudah membuangku, Kau juga membenciku, prestasi sudah menurun. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin mereka masih mempunyai masa depan yang cerah didepan mereka, aku tidak mau mengusiknya. Ibuku juga tidak peduli padaku, apalagi keuargaku yang lain, mungkin sudah lama mereka ingin aku mati agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain. "

" Kata-katamu benar-benar membuatku mual Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang aku malah jijik membunuhmu" ujar Boa.

" Kill me."

Boa tersenyum. Boa menaikkan pisau ditangannya. Sekali tusukan sudah cukup membuatnya mati. Tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat. Ia ragu.

" Ck ck, wanita lemah ya." Jaejoong mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Didorongnya Boa hingga pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

" Kau bilang mau membunuhku? Jangan bercanda." Kembali didorongnya Boa hingga ia tersungkur.

" Hmm, Aku tau kau membenciku. Aku juga sudah mengira hari ini akan datang. Tapi kau tidak mengenalku sepenuhnya kakakku tercinta." Jaejoong tersenyum. Diambilnya pisau yang jatuh ke ranjangnya.

" Ini aku kembalikan. Sekarang bisa biarkan aku tidur? Aku ngantuk. Aku tidak perlu menunjukan pintu keluarnya kan?" Jaejoong kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Boa diam. Ia cukup kaget kalau ternyata Jaejoong seperti itu. Dia sudah menganggap Jaejoong adiknya, adiknya yang polos dengan wajah tampan, kepintaran yang cemerlang, dan keberuntungan. Hingga akhirnya orang yang dicintainya mencintai Jaejoong. Saat itu kebencian mulai mengeruak dari dalam dirinya. Boa menyayangi Jaejoong, tapi rasa cintanya pada Yunho lebih besar dari itu, rasa bencinya pun bertumbuh semakin besar dan meluap. Karirnya menurun, Ia tidak memiliki orang yang dapat menopangnya. Kekacauan itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

" Jae? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kamu Jaejoong kan? Apa mataku salah? "

" Tck, tidak perlu sok kaget begitu. Aku jijik melihat tampang wanita murahan yang mengejar milik orang lain. Bahkan orang yang dikejarnya juga tidak peduli pada perasaanmu."

" Mian jae, mianhae." Boa menangis. Rasanya sakit memang dikatai seperti itu, namun rasa bersalahnya pada Jaejoong benar-benr besar. Dia ingin memiliki apa yang sudah dimiliki adiknya, dan berencana merebutnya dengan cara kotor yang dinamakan membunuh.

" Aku benar-benar muak denganmu Kwon Boa. " Ujar Jaejoong dingin.

" Mian Jae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu, aku hilang kendali maafkan aku."

" Tapi pisau berlumuran darah seperti ini sepertinya berkata lain eoh? Hmm wanita memang menjijikkan."

" Aku…"

" Pergi sekarang wanita jalang. Sebelum pisau ini menyentuh badanmu yang menjijikkan itu. Aku mengantuk, Kau mengganggu tidurku."

Boa pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Air matanya mengalir sangat banyak tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Bahkan mungkin Jaejoong tidak pernah menganggapnya kakak, topengnya selalu dipakainya setiap hari setiap jam setiap detik, tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapa Jaejoong.

.

.

.

" Mmmh..." Jaejoong melenguh. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya membuatnya terbangun.

Dipegangnya wajah miliknya yang sempurna. Ia merasakan kasarnya perban disana. Dia melihat sekelilingnya berharap ada seseorang disana, dia menemukan Changmin sedang tidur di sofa( a/n : vip room ). Sepertinya Changmin datang beberapa saat setelah Boa datang. Jaejoong mencabut infus yang menancap ditangannya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia mengambil jaket bersama tasnya, meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terlelap.

" Min, gumawo." Jaejoong mengucapkan terimakasih karena Changmin menyelamatkannya. Ditatapnya wajah Changmin lama dan Ia berlari pergi.

" Nnh...Hyuungg..." Changmin terbangun, karena mendengar langkah kaki Jaejoong berlari. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya tempat tidur hyung yang disayanginya.

" Hyuung?"

Changmin panik.  
Dikeluarkannya smartphone miliknya, dan dicarinya nama Yoochun hyung. Ditekannya tombol untuk menelepon.

" Yeoboseo? Changmin-ah?" Yoochun menjawab panggilan Changmin melalui telepon genggam miliknya.

" Hyuung, Jae hyung...rumah sakit...hyung...hikss..." Tangisan Changmin keluar.

" Jae hyung knp min?! Min! " Rasa panik mulai menjalari Yoochun.

" Dia kabur dari rumah sakit hyung..." Changmin menjawab sambil berusaha mengontrol dirinya

" Mwo? Aku akan suruh Junsu kesana, dan aku akan mencarinya, oke? Sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu." Yoochun menutup teleponnya dengan panik dan langsung bergerak mencari hyung yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

Tok..tok...tok

Jaejoong sekarang berada di apartemen Yunho, Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Yunho. Tidak ada jawaban. Jaejoong menyandarkan badannya ke tembok, Ia lelah. Ia ingin tidur dengan nyaman didalam pelukan ' Yunhonya'.

" Yun.. Buka...jeongmal." Jaejoong memohon. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, dan kondisi fisiknya tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" yunho menjawab dengan dingin dari dalam.

" Yun, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk, aku sakit Yun."

" Ck, Masuklah cepat." Yunho membuka pintunya dan menyuruh Jaejoong masuk.

" Yun...bisakah kita kembali memulai yang baru? Aku...aku tidak bisa..." Tangan Jaejoong gemetar.

" Kau hanya mau bilang itu?" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Jaejoong menatap punggungnya yang gagah, dan menghindari wajahnya terlihat.

" Iya." Ujar Jaejoong mantap.

" Bunuh aku Jae, Jeongmal..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, membiarkan matanya dan mantannya bertemu. Tapi yang dilihat Jaejoong hanyalah kekosongan, jiwa yang tidak hidup bahkan mungkin sudah benar-benar mati.

TBC :)

* * *

How is it?

Emm...mungkin reader agak bingung dengan kepribadian Jaejoong disini soalnya kadang antagonist kadang protagonist, tapi seiring berjalannya cerita nanti reader ngerti sendiri kok~

Makasih buat review sebelumnya (/.\)  
Maaf bgt kalo bahasanya trs suka typo gitu mianhae reader cagyaa~

So...mind to Review?


End file.
